Las sombras del pasado
by carolopez
Summary: Luego de muchos traspiés en su adolescencias, los elegidos deberán volver al digimundo a enfrentar sus destinos


Hola bueno este es mi primer intento real de historia, así que agradecería tus comentarios, y espero la disfrutes

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. EL INICIO DEL FIN

1 de junio de 2009

Estaba cansado y solo, se dobló sobre sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento y descansar un poco, unas horas atrás, oculto entre la oscuridad de la madrugada salió a correr, ahora ya estaba cerca del amanecer, había atravesado casi media ciudad, tan solo quería huir, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos, huir de su relación, huir de su miedo a seguir sus sueños, pero más que todo deseaba huir de sus pasteles que lo traían cada vez al mismo lugar. porque de nuevo, allí estaba parado frente a un alto edificio ubicado en una zona universitaria de la ciudad, miraba frente a la ventana del primer piso, su cabello rubio estaba elaboradamente desordenado, era alto de piel pálida, una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja recordatorio de un pequeño accidente de tránsito, con músculos bien seleccionados, poco a poco subió la vista hasta el tercer piso, la luz del departamento estaba encendida, podría ver una sombra en lo que él esperaba era la sala, un hombre alto y robusto por lo que podía observar. Bajo la mirada perdida entre sí mismo, si bien no era la primera vez que lo detectó y era consciente esto era casi un diario, no dejaba de quemarle por dentro, el sonido del timbre del celular lo devolvió a la realidad.

¿Dónde se supone que estas Ishida ?.

Solo Salí para caminar, ¿podrías dejar tu neurosis por dos segundos?

Se supone que hoy tenemos invitados, más te vale que llegues pronto, no me vas a hacer esto de nuevo.

Esta bien Sora, voy en camino.

Yamato apesadumbrado perdió un taxi, iría a casa recibiría la visita de sus padres, y jugaría por unos pocos minutos a la familia feliz, ya nada era como antes, al principio viola Sora no como una salida fácil, sino como una posibilidad de olvidar , de mejorar, con el tiempo el noviazgo se enfrió, determinado que él no era lo suficiente para la gran Sora Takenouchi, pero lo intentaba, lo intentaba porque Sora merecía lo mejor, así que pensó lo que en ese momento se convirtió como la mejor opción, irse a vivir con ella, después de que la relación empezara a fallar probado casarse, después de todo, quizás el matrimonio y con el tiempo la llegada de hijos, podría ayudar a sanar su corazón, Sora había aceptado su propuesta aunque no estaba del todo seguro si la impulsaba el amor o simplemente el deber, ahora estaban en medio de los planos de boda,pero cada día nuevo saca lo peor de ella, cada día es más egocéntrico, más grosera, más mandona, menos Sora.

El sol empezaba a salir en medio de la ciudad y un avión directo desde Australia descendía en Tokio, trámites de migración, aduanas, todo lo protocolario que ya de memoria sabía Mimi Tachikawa, con algunas mínimas diferencias era casi lo mismo en cada país, después de unas cuantas horas por fin podría salir del aeropuerto, de Cabello negro, ojos verdes, con su piel bronceada sin ser más fuera de lugar, sin haber nacido allí y por el momento eso era lo que necesitó, un pequeño taxi y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el hotel una vez en su cuarto simplemente se envió en una silla con la maleta en las rodillas, pensar qué hacer, ahora estaba sola ya su suerte, y la última vez no lo había hecho para nada bien

al lado norte de la ciudad por la puerta del edificio salía un joven moreno y alto, cabello castaño descuidado y alborotado, con la capucha puesta, se dirigía a una droguería, su cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de golpes, los gajes de un oficio mal llevado, el error de la noche anterior le había costado caro, por un minuto considerado verla entre la multitud observando la pelea, le había dado una tremenda paliza, un error estúpido, ella no estaba y no volvería, podría vivir en la casa del lado y daría lo mismo que si vivieran en planetas diferentes.

Arrepentirse de un pequeño mareo, haciéndose cada vez más intenso hasta botarlo al suelo, un escozor comenzó a picarle la piel, hasta sentir que lo quemó desde adentro de sí mismo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo perder la conciencia.

Déjenla respirar, ya está despertando.

Hikari, ¿Kari me escuchas?

Vamos, despierta

Al abrir los ojos, Hikari vio un joven pálido, de lentes y cabello azul, no lo confundiría en esta vida ni en otra, era el superior Joe, un médico profesional, trabajaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, hacía años no lo previsto. Miró a su alrededor, las plantas, el cielo, la tierra, era el digimundo se tendría diferente pero no había duda alguna. Se puso de pie, lista para lo que viniera, la conexión con el digimundo se había cortado en el 2001, luego de la pelea contra MalonMyotismon, intente en muchas ocasiones abrir de nuevo las puertas que lo llevaran allí pero siempre fracasaron, si estuvimos aquí el Digimundo los necesitamos, pelearán de nuevo, no había duda.

Toma cúbrete. - Taichi le tendió el saco que tomó puesto, se vio más alto y más delgado que la última vez que viola en las fiestas decembrinas, se habían alejado mucho, eran de esos hermanos que venían en la cena de fin de año, y se encuentran por accidente en los cumpleaños de sus padres.

Lo miro detenidamente, la cara de Tai mostraba enojo, pero su cabeza aún daba vueltas y no lograba encajar todas las partes, frío frío eso era un hecho, pero ¿por qué el saco? y lo recordó, estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, y ella estaba en ropa interior, miró a su alrededor, todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, después de todo nada despertaba los bajos instintos del grupo como el cuerpo casi desnudo de la Yagami, sufrió el saco y experimentó una pequeña mano en su hombro.

Esto será lo más útil: la joven le tendió una pequeña maleta, la tomo sin meditarlo y el camino al interior del bosque para vestirse, usar un jean, una camisa y un par de zapatillas, mientras, meditaba quien era esa muchacha, su cara le parecía familiar, pero no encajaba del todo con alguien en especial. Volvió ya cambiada

Gracias

es una suerte que cambia la maleta conmigo, al menos esta vez no tendremos que pasar todo el tiempo, sin cambiarnos la ropa.

Sus palabras retumbaron, Miyako estaba a su derecha dándole la espalda a la escena, y Sora a su izquierda prestando atención al mínimo movimiento, eso significaba que la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes era Mimi Tachikawa, pero no se veía a ella misma .

-Acaso, ¿eres Mimi Tachikawa?

-Si, lamento la tardanza, pero volvi. - La cara de la joven era de triunfo, como si esperara la llamada desde hace años atrás.

El grupo en si quedo asombrado, después de todo con su nueva forma de verso nadie la había logrado ubicar. Sora descolocada y un poco confundida la miro muy específicamente.

¿Mimi ?, por dios te ves muy diferente

Lo sé, han pasado muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que soy yo.

Sora la miro con detenimiento, y caminó hacia ella, cuando tuvo cerca, Mimi se preparó para recibir ese abrazo que necesitó desde mucho tiempo, pero lejos de eso lo que recibió fue una fuerte cachetada en la parte izquierda de su rostro, mientras todos miraban impactados Sora camino con total tranquilidad hacia Yamato, y pronto una luz proveniente de un dispositivo en el suelo mostraban al viejo Genai.

Niños elegidos, ¿me escuchan? niños ... Oh, para nada son niños ahora

Señor Genai, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué nos han traído de vuelta? - Taichi hablaba de manera un poco descoordinada, estaba emocionado de tener algo de accion de verdad.

Verán, ¿recuerdan los emblemas ?, algo interfiere con ellos…. ustedes ... problemas ... busquen a los digimon…. señores demonios ... y luego de los constantes fallos, la imagen se desvaneció dejando más preguntas que respuestas. y de pronto el nerviosismo comenzó a notar, aunque Taichi estaba emocionado no pasaba lo mismo con todos, no quería estar en esa situación de nuevo, simplemente quería tener una vida medianamente normal.

Saben, puede que ya no seamos lo que éramos, pero aún somos variables de dar nuestra vida por este mundo, somo pueden ser mucho más de lo que ustedes han hecho, si realmente quisieran aniquilarnos ya lo hubieran hecho, nos necesitan, lo saben, es un abuso lo que hace con nosotros, no somos piezas de ajedrez- Yamato daba en un tremendo grito esas palabras al cielo, no sabíamos aún quién había elegido tanto, pero él estaba allí luchando y de paso se desquitaría todas sus frustraciones, y mientras esto ocurría Hikari nuevamente caía al suelo.

Taichi tomo a Hikari aun inconsciente en brazos y empezaron a caminar aun sin decir nada, pronto llegaron hasta un pequeño valle y acordaron pasar la noche allí mientras pensaban qué hacer, Taichi se acomodó a Hikari en una pequeña e improvisada cama hecha con hojas por Mimi y Joe comenzó a revisar.

Tai, ¿sabes si sufres algún tipo de alergia?

I don't know.

¿Sabes si come con regularidad?

I don't know.

¿Sabes si ingiere alcohol con regularidad?

I don't know

¿Sabes si ha estado enferma?

I don't know

Maldita sea, ¿sabes acaso algo de tu hermana? - Grito Joe ya exasperado

Se supone que eres el médico aquí, tu dime que tiene - Grito Tai más alto, ocasionando nervios en Joe.

Bien, dejémosla descansar, parece solo estar agotada

Mientras esto sucedía, Yamato recogía madera como excusa para alejarse un poco de Sora, paso tan cerca de Tai que tuvo un rozarlo con un palo, ocasionando un rasguño en su brazo. A lo que sin previo aviso Tai se giró, encajando un puño directo sobre su estómago.

Ten cuidado cantante basura, bastante caro nos está saliendo tu última gracia.

Sin más palabra Yamato se tiró sobre Yagami, poniendo un golpe sobre su rostro, Tai lo tomó y lo arrojó al suelo, girándose a medida que intercambiaban golpes, nadie los paro o intervino, tan solo se detuvieron cuando sus piernas quedaron dentro de la fogata . El simple calor los alerta de la situación y lograron sacar las piernas antes de tener serias quemaduras. Joe se negó a atender a ninguno de los dos, afirmando que no estaba para controlar juegos de niños pequeños, sin embargo, Mimi con toda paciencia comenzó a curar la pierna de Tai.

Aggg. - su mirada estaba fija en la Tachikawa, no perdía ni el más mínimo movimiento

Tranquilo, por Dios, no es para tanto, la quemadura es leve -Mimi bajo la cabeza, pensativa y un poco nerviosa- ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?

Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, al principio intentamos contactarte, después de que fuimos aceptando y con los años tu nombre se perdió en el tiempo. Mimi, ¿Dónde tiene estado? - La cara de Tai demostraba verdadera intriga y preocupación.

El estado en muchos problemas, eso es todo. Tai ¿Dónde está Iori?

Claro, supongo que no supiste nada, verás, esto ... es difícil de decir, verás en mayo de 2008 el abuelo de Iori murió

Dios, que terrible noticia.

Iori no estaba bien, no podía llevar a cabo muy bien las cosas, entro en depresión. - a este punto Mimi estaba pálida, y la cara de Tai denotaba dolor - en julio de ese año, en medio de una crisis, Iori se quitó la vida.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en medio de ellos, Mimi terminó su curación y se fue a recostar en el piso, hizo años no los perdidos y nunca tuvo demasiado contacto con el niño, pero ni en el peor de sus momentos en vida fuera de una verdadera salida, quizás Iori estaba muy mal, o ella le falto valor.

Mientras tanto Tk. ayudaba a Yamato a revisar su pie.

Siempre es un gusto verte Hermano - Dijo Tk con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

¿Estabas en Inglaterra o Francia?

No, llegué ayer a Nagasaki, iba camino a casa.

¿Por qué no llegaste directo a Tokio?

Me gusta conocer lugares, bien ya está, intenta no usar tu pierna - y de nuevo allí estaba esa falsa sonrisa

Tk se fue a acostar solo quedaban de pie ellos dos, con una mirada al grupo se dio cuenta que ninguno estaba cerca de otro, era difícil entender cómo habían llegado a ser completos completos, aunque no imposible, después de todo él había llegado a Nagasaki buscando pensar, estaba bloqueado, pero no era un simple bloqueo de escritor, estaba bloqueado en cada aspecto de su vida, no sabia que hacer, el único al que podría preguntarle era Yamato, pero tenía más problemas que el mismo.

Ken estaba acostado pero no podía dormir, miro a Miyako al otro lado del claro, era alta y delgada, su cabello largo, ya no usaba lentes, y su piel era inigualable, despertaba demasiado en él al recordarlo, si no fuera tan tan testaruda, si lo dejara explicar las cosas estarían mejor, incluso podríamos recordar cuando todo comenzó.

_30 de marzo de 2001_

_La puerta por fin se abrió, del otro lado estaba Tk, aun en pijama sobre las 2 PM_

_Jajajaja, ¿Quién te hizo eso? - mientras Tk. moría de risa Ken entraba en pánico, y no era para menos, Ken iba vestido de paño que una vista simple se vio grande, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás lleno de gel, y zapatos que vieron le había prestado su abuelo_

_¿Enserio me veo tan mal? .- Tk apenas pudo limpiar las lágrimas, cuando de manera seria puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ken._

_Pensé que solo ibas a tomar un helado con Miyako, disfrazado como una reunión de "amigos"_

_Si, así es - le había dicho a Miyako eso, pero sus claras intenciones eran declararse, y Tk como su mejor amigo lo sabía._

_Veras - en ese momento entró Yamato quien tuvo que arrodillar doblado por la risa, mientras Ken le explicó la situación con exasperación._

_Veras ken - Dijo Yamato, un poco más calmado - ponte algo de ropa de Tk, péinate bien, por dios quítate esos zapatos, y llevale unas flores. Eso es todo._

_Ken pensó tomar ese consejo, igual era su única opción, media hora más tarde, estaba esperando a Miyako, con ropa de Tk, y una linda flor lila en la mano, se puso muy nervioso cuando por fin la vio, no iba a ser diferente a como siempre, y aun así se cambió hermosa, que bueno que él había cambiado, le dio un pequeño saludo y entraron a la heladería._

_Te gusta el helado Miyako._

_Si es muy rico._

_Emm, hace sol ¿cierto? - La cara de desconcierto de Miyako no se hizo esperar, no había pensado en que podría llegar a decirle a ella._

_Emm. Te traje una flor, me grabé un ti tirado completamente colorado, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que imagino, y en su imaginación ya era bastante pesimista._

_Es muy linda Eres único, perdón es único - Miyako también estaba colorada. Quizás no estaba tan perdido como podría_

_Veras, yo quise venir, es decir te quise invitar, yo quería decirte, quiero decirte - Miyako puso su mano sobre la de él, aún más colorada que antes._

_También te quiero Ken._

Ya habían pasado más de ocho años, fue algo de niños, pero fue mágico y único, un sonido a su derecha le hizo girar, Sora se había sentado, pensaba y pensaba y no tenía sueño, había pasado los límites con Mimi, realmente no había pensado en lo que hizo, pero le dolió tanto verla, después de tantos años, intenta recordar la última vez que hablo con Mimi.

_05 diciembre de 2002_

_La falta de comunicación con el Digimundo también afectaría la comunicación con Mimi, al principio hablaban todos los días, después de cada semana, desde que había seis meses la comunicación había terminado con los demás del grupo, primero Miyako, después Tk y Hikari, el superior Joe, Koushiro, hizo tres meses no hablaba con Yamato y Taichi. Tk iba pasando despreocupado por el parque, volvía un poco más tarde de las clases, cuando miro a la derecha vio a Sora, sentada sola en una pequeña silla, no era del todo raro verla sola, mas si Tai y Yamato discutían, así que tratado acercarse a tener compañía._

_Tonta, tonta, tonta. - Sora lloraba mientras no levantaba los ojos de su celular_

_¿Sora, estás bien? - Sora dio un pequeño salto después de todo no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, por lo que no notó cuando llegó Tk._

_Si, estoy bien - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos_

_No es necesario que me mientas, noto que no estás bien, puedes decirme si quieres, o puedes solo quedarme sentado aquí así al menos estar en compañía de alguien._

_Veras, desde hace dos meses Mimi no se comunica conmigo, escribió mensajes diarios, pero no contesta ninguno. Me preocupa, que tal si le paso algo._

_Si le hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabríamos Sora, ya sabes las noticias malas son primeras en llegar._

_Entonces, se olvidó de mí, Tk, es mi mejor amiga y se olvidó de mí. - seguido de esto lloro aun con más fuerza que antes_

_Tk no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y prestarle su hombro para llorar, mientras caía la tarde._

Se recostó sobre el pasto, esa fue la última vez que envió un mensaje a Mimi, y ahora la tenia de cuerpo presente a unos pocos metros, era aún extraño y doloroso, después de unos minutos los elegidos enviados por fin conciliar el sueño.


End file.
